Job 9/kjv
: }|1| 9:1 Then Job answered and said, }} : }|2| 9:2 I know it is so of a truth: but how should man be just with God? }} : }|3| 9:3 If he will contend with him, he cannot answer him one of a thousand. }} : }|4| 9:4 He is wise in heart, and mighty in strength: who hath hardened himself against him, and hath prospered? }} : }|5| 9:5 Which removeth the mountains, and they know not: which overturneth them in his anger. }} : }|6| 9:6 Which shaketh the earth out of her place, and the pillars thereof tremble. }} : }|7| 9:7 Which commandeth the sun, and it riseth not; and sealeth up the stars. }} : }|8| 9:8 Which alone spreadeth out the heavens, and treadeth upon the waves of the sea. }} : }|9| 9:9 Which maketh Arcturus, Orion, and Pleiades, and the chambers of the south. }} : }|10| 9:10 Which doeth great things past finding out; yea, and wonders without number. }} : }|11| 9:11 Lo, he goeth by me, and I see him not: he passeth on also, but I perceive him not. }} : }|12| 9:12 Behold, he taketh away, who can hinder him? who will say unto him, What doest thou? }} : }|13| 9:13 If God will not withdraw his anger, the proud helpers do stoop under him. }} : }|14| 9:14 How much less shall I answer him, and choose out my words to reason with him? }} : }|15| 9:15 Whom, though I were righteous, yet would I not answer, but I would make supplication to my judge. }} : }|16| 9:16 If I had called, and he had answered me; yet would I not believe that he had hearkened unto my voice. }} : }|17| 9:17 For he breaketh me with a tempest, and multiplieth my wounds without cause. }} : }|18| 9:18 He will not suffer me to take my breath, but filleth me with bitterness. }} : }|19| 9:19 If I speak of strength, lo, he is strong: and if of judgment, who shall set me a time to plead? }} : }|20| 9:20 If I justify myself, mine own mouth shall condemn me: if I say, I am perfect, it shall also prove me perverse. }} : }|21| 9:21 Though I were perfect, yet would I not know my soul: I would despise my life. }} : }|22| 9:22 This is one thing, therefore I said it, He destroyeth the perfect and the wicked. }} : }|23| 9:23 If the scourge slay suddenly, he will laugh at the trial of the innocent. }} : }|24| 9:24 The earth is given into the hand of the wicked: he covereth the faces of the judges thereof; if not, where, and who is he? }} : }|25| 9:25 Now my days are swifter than a post: they flee away, they see no good. }} : }|26| 9:26 They are passed away as the swift ships: as the eagle that hasteth to the prey. }} : }|27| 9:27 If I say, I will forget my complaint, I will leave off my heaviness, and comfort myself: }} : }|28| 9:28 I am afraid of all my sorrows, I know that thou wilt not hold me innocent. }} : }|29| 9:29 If I be wicked, why then labour I in vain? }} : }|30| 9:30 If I wash myself with snow water, and make my hands never so clean; }} : }|31| 9:31 Yet shalt thou plunge me in the ditch, and mine own clothes shall abhor me. }} : }|32| 9:32 For he is not a man, as I am, that I should answer him, and we should come together in judgment. }} : }|33| 9:33 Neither is there any daysman betwixt us, that might lay his hand upon us both. }} : }|34| 9:34 Let him take his rod away from me, and let not his fear terrify me: }} : }|35| 9:35 Then would I speak, and not fear him; but it is not so with me. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *